The Arnold Digital Library (ADL) is a state of the art library resource, integrating electronic Internet Services with the FHCRC's paper-based research library. As such the ADL is one of the components of the information environment that supports and facilitates biomedical inquiry and scientific progress for peer-reviewed investigators at the FHCRC. The ADL's purpose is to provide information resources, customized services, and tools in such a way as to foster the advancement of knowledge for research, education, and scholarship in the biological sciences, clinical medicine, and public health sciences. The ADL is committed to the continuous development and maintenance of electronic information and knowledge management services for FHCRC faculty, symbolically removing the "walls" of the traditional library facility by bringing information directly to the user via network communication technology, when and wherever needed. The underlying philosophy of this resource is to build sophisticated digital library services while preserving the enduring values of a traditional library. CCSG support is being requested for only the components of the ADL program which address the further development of virtual and digital library products for FHCRC faculty. The ongoing library operations and infrastructure activities, while constant and essential to our purpose, lie out of the scope of this request.